Talk:Episode 194: Sword of Courage/@comment-25437551-20141005115359
No one is making the summary? I guess I can do it... the scorematch starts tomorrow anyways... Welcome back to Cardfight Vanguard!! Where we have just come back to Aichi and Kai's awesome match and Aichi has given ABSOLUTION on Kai by locking his field and retiring his Legion Mate and while Kai is in a state of shock Aichi launches his legion attack straight at Kai with Kai no guarding. Wait... did I see a light coming from Blaster Jokers hit? Well whatever the case the pain was transmitted to Kai and with Aichi's next attack Kai just decided to guard... but even if he did the Legion attack's damage was done... especially Brave Fang since Kai has 2 Omega Locked rear-guards. Well folks the match is going against Kai's direction now. And surprisingly Aichi has mastery over this clan... I guess in his sleep he's still playing... ok... that's slightly weird. Well Kai points out the obvious of course Aichi wants to use an absolute attack on you so that you'll stop pursuing him. But what a counter with he'll advance through whatever Aichi throws at him and does this by riding Overlord and Legioning again. And starts his attack by not only calling another Dragonnewt but attacking Aichi's field and restanding his vanguard again to give another powerful attack... only to be countered by another Perfect Guard... Season 3 flashbacks everybody. And here comes Dragonnewt... and blocked... and apparently Aichi is getting more serious by saying that if he can't quench Kai's resolve then he'll destroy it... which he does by Absoluting Kai field again. And closes in with Absolute Twin Sword. Ummm... Kai, Aichi's attacking why are you- AHHH! Oh... you weren't really dozing off my bad and he guards the attack and what does Aichi use... another set of trigsacking... seriously? There are too much trigsacking moments in this season compared to all 3 previous seasons possibly combined. And Aichi's attack is guarded but that's not the case as Aichi still has Garnet Star powered up by 2 critical triggers, and again blocked ok Aichi has been denied again... wait why is Leon and Ren, oh Kai figured something out? I wonder what it is? Anyway, Aichi asks Kai how could he advance through this all? What does Kai say? He's come to beat Aichi, and take the seed so he will take that burden? Translation= Kai cares for Aichi too much for comfort. What? You know it's slightly true anyway remember that moment in season 3's ending? Oh... apparently it's not that case cause he asks what if Kai beats Aichi? Will Aichi be a knight? Of course, the answer is no Aichi is willing to sacrifice himself but not others. And Kai since he's prepared for what happens tells Aichi to imagine Kai ruining his determination and calls "FINAL TURN" YES!!! 2 games in a row! And what does Kai draw? Oh you have got to be kidding me? Seriously? another Overlord... well whatever the case Kai rides to Overlord and seeks the mate again and what did Ren say? "He really is milking that..." Ok... that's it Ren you have another big bowl of respect with that punchline!!! *claps* Wow Ren knows what to say this season. And with a call by Naoki for Kai to slam into Aichi his feelings Kai tells Aichi to look around and asks everyone if they would be willing to take the seed from Aichi. And everyone affirms this even Kourin, the girl a lot of people hate this season and says that everyone will share his fate. And with this Kai finally gives the chant for his Legion and legions with Neoflame and starts of with attacking Garnet Star and drive checks... 2 Tahrs? Why not Perdition triggers anywho Kai restands his Vanguard and even with Aichi guarding Kai persevers with 2 more Tahrs. *gets a microphone* Testing, testing, WELL FOLKS THE TRIG SACKING RECORD HAS BEEN BROKEN BY KAI WITH SETTING A RECORD OF SACKING 4 CRITICAL TRIGGERS. *puts away microphone* And with a 40000 Vanguard power with 5 criticals Aichi is sent to the gg corner. Aichi it's a great game but for the 1st time you lost the final season battle *pops confetti* Wait... wha- Aichi the seed, it's going at Kai and what's this Kai calls Blaster Blade? And BBS just pops up from the card? Ok this has absolutely zero logic. And Blaster Blade, became Kai? Shouldn't it be, oh wait Kai sliced the seed? Now it's Aichi, and everyone else present, and the 3 former Mate Riders? Ok, and the seed inhabited them all? Ok Blaster Blade you better have a good explanation for this. So Blaster Blade says that the seed will split if a fighter fights someone with forgiveness and resolve and eventually Link Joker will be a part of Cray? Ok... I guess. Well all's well that ends what's happening to the sanctuary? Oh, it's built from Aichi's will to guard the seed, talk about altering reality right guys? And while Aichi is knocked out Kai cathces him and says the dream is over. Where are- it's Emi?!! YAY Emi, remembers her own brother, and that's not the only thing both Misaki and Shingo even remember and some people are now talking about Link Joker, well one. And Card Capital, Aichi is remembered! Hooray and Kai and Aichi decide to play against each other. But why is there a preview for the next episode? Is this a preview of season 5 and why is Izaki using Tyranolegend and not Tyranoquake? Find out next time on Cardfight Vanguard. Mate counter: 12(1 in preview) Times they said image: 3 So... ummm if no one does the summary next week... then I think I'll just do it again.